1. Field of the Invention
A mounting assembly to permit the removable installation of various devices upon a permanent cleat-like fixture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mounting assemblies which enable various type devices to be removably mounted on a number of support bases are well known in the prior art. However, a number of these prior art mounting assemblies are generally designed for specific application and, accordingly, possess inherent defects which render them limited in use and objectionable because of the design and expense. Many removable mounting assemblies require a specially designed fitting permanently affixed to the surface upon which the device is to be mounted. This is generally considered a limiting assembly since the permanently attached fitting is usually of little or no use for other than mounting the certain specific device. Further, the permanent fitting, when the device is not attached to it, is frequently positioned in an interruptive position thereby further limiting the utility of the device.
Numerous mounting assemblies of the prior art are specifically designed so that the device to be mounted can only be used with the fixture designed for it. This precludes transferring the device from one place or another without the permanent installation of another specially designed fixture. Accordingly, it is frequently recognized that it is wasteful and expensive to require special permanent mounting fixtures which have no additional use and are limited to one specific application, or a specific category of applications.
With specific reference to a given application, many presently known mounting assemblies used for boat trailer lights are inefficient or difficult to use in several respects not discussed above. Primarily, trailer lights are affixed permanently to the trailer body. Upon launching or hauling of a boat, these are submerged and subject to the damaging effects of water. Also, the lights are exposed to being struck, broken or dislodged by persons during the launching or hauling of a boat and by collision during manipulation of a trailer which is attached to a vehicle.
Another serious problem encountered with lights mounted on a trailer is that when a boat is on the trailer, the stern frequently overhangs the rear portion of the trailer. Also, the drive portion of the propulsion and steering system will sometimes obscure the trailer lights from the view of a motorist following the boat and trailer.
Accordingly, it is readily seen that there is a need, particularly in the marine industry, for a mounting assembly for removably mounting a device such as a light structure on a trailer. The elimination of the above noted problems may be avoided by utilizing an already existing mounting fixture attached to the surface upon which the device is to be mounted. This already installed fixture could be a part of the boat or trailer, for example, and as such would be of use in a different capacity when the light or other device to be mounted is not stationed thereon.